


По следу

by Humano_Xama



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/M, Gruul, Kaladesh, Ravnica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humano_Xama/pseuds/Humano_Xama
Summary: Домри Раде, юный Груул из Равники, решил в прямом смысле слова последовать за Теззеретом...Действие происходит в Каладеше перед сторилайном Каладеша-Эфирного Бунта.





	По следу

**Author's Note:**

> К идее этого рассказа меня привела недавняя дискуссия о следе, который оставляет мироходец в Слепой Вечности. Предполагается, что по этому следу, индивидуальному у каждого мироходца, любой другой мироходец может прочитать не только направление перехода, но и настроение и состояние, а также (я домысливаю) намерения того, кто оставил след.  
> Так Домри понял, что Теззерет занимается в другом мире чем-то увлекательным, но, пока не пошел за ним, даже не мог предположить, насколько.
> 
> Ps. В нашем фаноне Домри утаскивает на память детали одежды своих подружек.

Рашми дремала, не желая вставать с постели, которая все еще пахла металлом и машинным маслом после господина изобретателя. Он ушел, как всегда, выдав ей на прощание рабочие инструкции, и это было для эльфийки ценнее любых признаний в сердечных склонностях.  
Внезапно повеял сквозняк.  
Рашми открыла глаза и удивленно уставилась на дверь. Она была приоткрыта.  
В щель просунулась чумазая физиономия.  
— Ну че, этот свалил уже?— громким шепотом осведомился ее обладатель.  
— Да... — растерянно ответила Рашми.  
— А, ну круто, — он шагнул в комнату.  
Это был подросток, худой, но рослый, одетый в потрепанные штаны, обрезанные у колен, и видавшую виды кожаную безрукавку на голое загорелое тело. Светло-каштановые волосы гребнем свисали на одну сторону выбритой по бокам головы. Он был весь пыльный и грязный, и пахло от него ужасающе — пивом, мокрой шерстью, потом и дымом. Сделав пару шагов по искусно выложенному полированному полу, он, все же имея представление о хороших манерах, скинул уродливые сандалии без задников, и Рашми поморщилась. Ноги мальчишки были ненамного чище, чем уличная обувь.  
Юный наглец уселся на край постели и потянулся к кувшину на столике. Рашми не успела возразить, как он принялся жадно пить прямо из него дорогое и изысканное эльфийское вино. Она опомнилась и запротестовала было, но мальчишка уже поставил кувшин, судя по звуку, опустевший, на место.  
— Что ты тут делаешь? Кто ты?  
— Короче. Твой, это самое, — незваный гость замялся, подбирая пристойное слово, — друг наследил так, что я не мог не пойти и не проверить, чего тут интересного, И ниче так, в натуре, — он одобрительно посмотрел на силуэт тела Рашми под тонким шерстяным одеялом.  
— Как это — наследил? Где?  
Подросток уже стягивал с нее одеяло.  
Рашми пребывала в таком ступоре, что осталась полулежать перед ним обнаженная на простыне, хранившей свидетельства их с господином изобретателем занятий, не относившихся к конструированию механизмов, но прекрасно его дополнявших. Мальчишка с интересом смотрел на открывшуюся ему картину. Его штаны явственно приподнялись спереди.  
— О-о, я щас в рифму скажу, где... На самом деле, не напрягайся. Я по-быстрому. Ну правда.  
Он молниеносно скинул безрукавку и вылез из штанов. Если честно, мальчик был довольно привлекательным — по-взрослому крепкие руки, сильные ноги, и при этом все еще трогательные мягкие черты лица. А уж внизу живота природа его одарила более чем щедро, и сейчас он был в полной готовности. Но Рашми наконец словно очнулась и попыталась слезть с кровати.  
Гость придержал ее на месте.  
— Ты мыться, что ли? Забей. Так легче войдет.  
Второй раз за последние несколько минут Рашми застыла, разинув рот от растерянности. Так при ней еще никто не выражался.  
Кажется, проще было подчиниться, потому что размышлять о происходящем было решительно невозможно. Все это не поддавалось никакой логике. Кто? Откуда? Какой еще след?  
Эльфийка покорно легла обратно на кровать, раздвинула ноги и закрыла глаза.  
Подросток оказался над ней, оперся на руки, выдохнул от удовольствия, проникая внутрь.  
Если бы не этот его запах...  
Но все же, не так и плохо...  
Он двигался резко, и действительно управился быстро — быстрее, чем ей неожиданно захотелось по ходу действа. Она еле успела оттолкнуть его в последний момент, вызвав у него скорее обиженный, чем удовлетворенный стон, и далось ей это нелегко. Но такому, как ее гость, не стоило позволять заканчивать так же, как господину изобретателю. Доверия ему не было.  
Мальчик забрызгал ей бедра и запятнал постель между ее ног, но потом приник обратно к ней, и лег сверху, придавив довольно тяжелым для своего сложения телом. Однако это оказалось приятно. Эльфийка сомкнула руки на его спине, и их ноги переплелись.  
Потом, скатившись с нее, он некоторое время лежал рядом, обняв Рашми и уткнувшись носом ей в ухо, и она с удивлением поняла, что ей очень не хватало вот такой, пусть и простой, но непритворной ласки.  
Того, чего ее высокопоставленный любовник никогда не давал ей и никогда не даст.  
Подросток наконец встал, потянулся к кувшину, вспомнил, что там ничего больше не осталось, с досадой вздохнул и поднял с пола штаны.  
Рашми поймала его за руку. Она хотела видеть его лицо. Он обернулся и посмотрел на нее светло-карими глазами, пытаясь сохранить пренебрежительно-довольное выражение, но не смог. Мальчишка улыбался ей тепло и искренне.  
Она все еще не понимала, кто он такой и откуда явился, но это имело все меньше значения.  
— Ну ладно, уломала, — внезапно по-доброму усмехнулся он, хотя Рашми молчала. Он вновь прыгнул на постель, теперь оказавшись головой гораздо ниже, чем в первый раз — между ее ног.  
Сначала это было щекотно и всего лишь очень неловко. Вскоре он пустил в ход не только язык, но и пару растопыренных пальцев, и Рашми вздрогнула — она успела заметить, до чего грязные руки были у гостя. Однако подросток истолковал ее телодвижение по-своему и удвоил усилия, вернее, число задействованных пальцев.  
Эльфийка выгнулась всем телом и застонала. Ей это внезапно неимоверно понравилось. Да уж, господин изобретатель столь _низко_ не опускался.  
— Мм? — невнятно произнес снизу ее юный любовник, но вопросы были не нужны, так же как и ответы.  
Она положила ладони ему на затылок.  
Он не останавливался, пока не услышал довольный завершающий вздох и ее руки на его голове не расслабились.  
Мальчик медленно выбрался обратно в то же положение, в котором начинал все в первый раз. Он был снова готов на подвиг. — Тьфу блин, гадость, — проговорил он, вновь нависая над Рашми, нацеливаясь вглубь и вытирая губы об ее плечо. — Слушай, у него что, одна смазка и для деталей, и для тебя? Это... Про тракториста прикол знаешь?  
Он чуть отстранился и готов был засмеяться, но эльфийка с совершенно несвойственной ей манерой потянула его на себя.  
На этот раз подросток продержался дольше. Он мог бы, наверное, и еще, но прикусил ей ухо, и, кажется, это слишком сильно возбудило и его, и ее. После этого все закончилось одновременно и слитно для них обоих. Теперь Рашми лишь прижала его сильнее, а он был так глубоко, как, кажется, не проникал... никто.  
— У тебя есть еще чего выпить? — поинтересовался он после. Они лежали обнявшись, скользкие от пота и перемазанные грязью с его тела.  
Рашми только хотела ответить, как на столике замигало и забормотало переговорное устройство. Господин изобретатель хотел с ней поговорить. Это было и хорошо — значит, он далеко от ее апартаментов, и плохо.  
Просто потому что сейчас с ней уже говорили.  
— А, типа, гудок зовет на завод? — не обиделся мальчишка. Он соскочил с постели, осмотрелся и обтер себя ниже пояса краем занавески на окне у кровати. — Кстати, а меня зовут Раде. Это на моем родном языке значит что-то вроде "приятно". Ну или просто Домри. А тебя как? Ладно, в общем, я еще зайду, — заторопился он. — Трактористу привет!  
Он подмигнул то ли ей, то ли прибору на столике, быстро оделся, сунул ноги в сандалии, махнул Рашми на прощание и выбежал за дверь.

... Одеваясь, Рашми заметила отсутствие своей кружевной нижней рубашки. Это было странно, но внезапно ее пронзила неожиданная мысль.  
А вдруг это господин изобретатель тайно забрал ее себе на память?  
Да, она недооценивала его отношение к ней...


End file.
